


Is it gay? Yeet

by HelpImInTooManyFandoms



Series: Gay AF Altea High [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is Lance's brother, Adam is a science teacher, Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cuban Allura (Voltron), Cuban Lance (Voltron), Dancer Lance (Voltron), Depression, F/F, F/M, Gay, Gay Disaster Keith (Voltron), Gen, He's really flexible, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, I have no idea what I'm doing., Lance always wears crop tops, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Transphobia, offensive language, tell me if i need to change/add tags or change the warning, theyre all messes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2019-09-27 14:04:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17163320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HelpImInTooManyFandoms/pseuds/HelpImInTooManyFandoms
Summary: A super gay high school/college au with group Chat & real text. This is my first fic so have pity on me.Aleta, Allura's twin, joins the Gang at Altea High for senior year. They go through ups and downs but they always go through it together.Very inconsistent update schedule sorry!





	1. Character Info and ALETA

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning: homophobic language

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aleta has moved back to America from Cuba to be with her family to finish senior year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Homophobic Language
> 
> EDIT: PIDGE IS MTF TRANS AND SHE IS A FRESHMAN WHO TAKES AP CLASSES AND I KNOW IT SAYS HER FULL NAME IS KATHERINE. THAT WAS GONNA BE HER IF SHE WAS BORN FEMALE, AND SHE DIDNT FEEL LIKE FINDING A NEW NAME. SHE GOES BY PIDGE. SUCK IT!

Characters:  
VOLTRON:  
McClain-Sanchez-Serrano clan  
Aleta: Allura’s twin, Lance’s older sister, 17, senior in high school, bi  
Lance: Aleta, Allura, Rachel, Marco, Luis, Adam and Veronica’s youngest brother, 15, sophomore in high school, bi  
Allura: Aleta’s twin, Lance’s older sister, 17, senior in high school, pan  
Veronica: one of the oldest McClain-Sanchez-Serrano (Adam’s twin), 25, out of college, lesbian, dating Nadia Rivazi  
Rachel: Marco and Luis’s triplet, 18, freshman in college, ace  
Marco: Rachel and Luis’s triplet, 18, freshman in college, straight  
Luis: Rachel and Marco’s triplet, 18, freshman in college, trans and pan  
Adam (Amado): the other oldest McClain-Sanchez-Serrano, 25, out of college, gay, engaged to Takashi Shirogane  
Sophia McClain-Sanchez-Serrano: mother of all the kids, 47, preschool teacher, married to Alfor  
Alfor McClain-Sanchez-Serrano: father of all the kids, 50, superintendent of his kids’ school district and mayor of Altea (the town in which it’s based), married to sophia  
Coran Smythe: Alfor’s best friend since childhood, nobody knows his age (not even alfor), owns restaurant Taujeerian Delights at which all the McClain-Sanchez-Serrano kids have worked at  
Krolia’s kids  
Keith Kogane: Axca’s twin, 15, sophomore in high school, gayyyyyy  
Axca Kogane: Keith’s twin, 15, sophomore in high school, gayyyy  
Shirogane Takashi: Krolia’s dead sister’s son (she died in childbirth so shiro was raised with krolia as his mother not his aunt), 28, out of college, gay, engaged to Adam McClain-Sanchez-Serrano  
Holt Family  
Pidge (Katherine/Katie) Holt: Matt’s younger sibling, 14, freshman in high school (takes higher classes), mtf transgender, homoromantic-ace  
Matt (Mathematic) Holt: Pidge’s older brother, 23, getting master’s degree, bi, dating ???  
Colleen Holt: Pidge and Matt’s mom, 48, married to Samuel Holt  
Samuel Holt: Pidge and Matt’s father, 50, married to Colleen Holt  
MFE Pilots and Shay  
James Griffin: at the beginning has a crush on the twins, 15, sophomore in high school, bi (just doesn’t know it yet)  
Ryan Kinkade: mellow, complete opposite of James and Keith, 15, sophomore in high school, gayyyy and knows it  
Nadia Rivazi: Veronica’s partner, 24, out of college, gay  
Ina Leifsdottir: tech wiz, Pidge’s best friend (and crush!!!!!), 15, sophomore in high school, queer (questioning)  
Shay Balmera: works at Balmera Cafe which is a family business, 15, sophomore in high school, pan, likes hunk  
Galra  
Lotor Daibazzal: local douchebag, his dad (Zarkon) is the second richest man and one of the most influential men in Altea,, 17, senior in high school, flirts with allllll the McClain-Sanchez-Serrano kids, no one really knows his preference sexually  
Zarkon Daibazzal: the second richest and one of the most influential men in Altea, old but no one knows how old, owns a very successful chain of car dealerships, married to Honerva/Haggar  
Honerva Daibazzal: owns a fortune teller and spell shop called Haggar’s Icantantium, mother of Lotor, no one knows her age, married to Zarkon  
Random generals will appear ie zethrid, Ezor and Narti  
Hunk’s Family  
Hunk (Ne’igalomeatiga) Garrett: 15, sophomore in high school, pan, likes Shay  
Hunk’s moms: Tina(his biological mom) and Mom(his other mom)  
two younger siblings(will be mentioned)

Start of Chapter

_8:38am: LanceyLance added queefcocaine, SpaceDaddy, pigeon, princesa, Hunkalicious, memethew, aDamn, Aleta to unnamed chat_

 

_LanceyLance changed chat name to SUP THOTS_

 

_LanceyLance changed their name to Shakira2.0_

 

 **Shakira2.0** : idk if y’all know my sister Aleta

 

 **princesa** : of course they don't she just got back from tía marisol’s house after 15 years

 

_Aleta changed their name to betterthanyou_

 

 **betterthanyou** : sup

 

 **Hunkalicious** : So you’re Aleta????? Allura Lance and Adam talk about you a lot

 

 **aDamn** : LETA???? I thought you were coming back next month?!?!?!?!

 

 **betterthanyou** : I wanted to surprise all of you, also who is everyone with pronouns please

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : Hello Aleta you already know me.

 

 **aDamn** : he’s my singa buddy;)

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : Adam what does that mean?

 

 **aDamn** : <3

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : Fine <3\.  

 

 **Hunkalicious** : I’m hunk he/him please

 

 **betterthanyou** : Lean has told all about you!!

 

 **queefcocaine** : whos Lean

 

 **betterthanyou** : has Lance not told you his full name?

 

 **pigeon** :......no

 

 **Shakira2.0** : haha…… my full name is Leandro Alejandro Nemesio Carlos Espinosa McClain-Sanchez-Serrano. i’ve only told Hunk and Shiro other than my siblings

 

 **queefcocaine** : your names better than mine so be happy

 

 **betterthanyou** : and you are…...

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : that’s my brother Keith Akira Yorak Kogane, he/him pronouns

 

 **queefcocaine** : SHIRO YOU KNOW I HATE MY FULL NAME 엿 먹어

 

_pigeon changed queefcocaine‘s name to YoRaK_

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : 사랑해, 형.

 

 **pigeon** : im katie but never ever ever call me that please call me Pidge she/her please

 

 **memethew** : I am Mathematic Holt, pidge’s older brother he/him

 

 **betterthanyou** : is that your real name

 

 **pigeon** : yes it’s on his birth certificate

 

 **betterthanyou** : ok then

 

 **Shakira2.0** : now that that’s over….

 

 **Shakira2.0:** whos up for some……TRUTH OR DARE?!?!?!!!!!!

 

 **pigeon:** TRUTH

 

 **memethew:** OR

 

 **aDamn:** DARE

 

 **SpaceDaddy:** Why is this my name, Lance?

 

 **Shakira2.0:** blame adam he made me

 

 **aDamn:** ;)

 

 **pigeon** : ARE WE PLAYING OR NOT I NEED MOREEEEE BLACKMAILLLLLLLLL

 

 **Shakira2.0** : we just need everyone here

 

 **memethew** : ROLE CALL LANCE

 

 **Shakira2.0** : IM HERE BITCHES

 

 **memethew** : PIDGE

 

 **pigeon** : HERE

 

 **memethew** : ADAM

 

 **aDamn** : YASSSSS IM HERE

 

 **memethew** : HUNKY HUNK

 

 **Hunkalicious** : …..HERE

 

 **memethew** : LURKER COWBOY

 

 **YoRaK** : again why am I here

 

 **memethew** : ILL TAKE IT ALLURA

 

 **princesa** : Hi!!!!!!!

 

 **memethew** : DADDY

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : How do I change my name?

 

 **memethew** : ALETA

 

 **betterthanyou** : AQUÍ PUTAS

 

 **Shakira2.0** : perfecto!!!!!! Allura truth or dare

 

 **princesa** : … I’m too scared to do dare soooo truth

 

 **Shakira2.0** : either way you were fucked so how’s Prince L’Oreal?

 

 **princesa** : ….he’s good

 

 **betterthanyou** : I expect tea to be spilled later

 

 **princesa** : i hate having a twin sometimes

 

 **pigeon** : you’re twins?????

 

 **betterthanyou** : yeah we look exactly the same except for my hair is a wee bit darker than allura’s and the birthmarks under my eyes are purple not pink. Lean’s are blue, Adam and roni’s are green, the triplets’ are red, and mamá has pink to purple ombré ones while papá has green ones and uncle Coran also has green ones

 

 **YoRaK** : wait lance has them too

 

 **princesa** : yeah he wears concealer over them tho

 

 **Shakira2.0** : movin on ok Allura you ask someone

 

 **princesa** : Lean truth or dare

 

_Shakira2.0 changed their name to Lean_

 

 **Lean** : PIDGE DID YOU DO THAT

 

 **pigeon** : maybe anyway answer Allura

 

 **Lean** : fine dare

 

 **princesa** : I dare you to run in the hall outside your class right now and do your routine you know the one

 

 **Lean** : OH FUCK YEAH

 

 **aDamn** :   _video of Lance basically giving the ground a lap dance to a daddy yankee song_

 

 **pigeon** : that was beautiful

 

 **Hunkalicious** : So that’s why keith is bright red.

 

 **YoRaK** : i am NOT

 

 **pigeon** : adam theyre in your class right now so IS KEEF BRIGHT RED

 

_Lean changed YoRaK’s name to keef_

 

 **keef** : why

 

 **Lean** : its cute shut up

 

**Babe to Sunshine**

 

 **Babe** : AAAAAAAA COÑO

 

 **Sunshine** : Chill his face was bright red when you went out to dance it was really funny

 

 **Babe** : BUT HES SO CUTE AAAAAA IM SO GAY

 

 **Sunshine** : Buddy i know you’ve told me

 

**BigBoi to SmolBoi**

 

 **BigBoi** : Bright red, huh?

 

SmolBoi: shut up it was hot ok HOW THE FUCK DOES SOMEONE MOVE LIKE THAT

 

 **BigBoi** : How’s your boner doing? ;)

 

 **SmolBoi** : SHUT UP and he has THE birthmarks he’s trying to kill me

 

 **BigBoi** : I suppose Adam does look hot with the birthmarks.

 

 **Smolboi** : youre not helping

 

_Hunkalicious added pigeon, aDamn, SpaceDaddy, betterthanyou, princesa, memethew to unnamed chat_

 

_Hunkalicious changed chat name to Pining Fools_

 

 **Hunkalicious** : _screenshot of his conversation with Lance_

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : _screenshot of his conversation with Keith_

 

 **pigeon** : ew

 

 **betterthanyou** : i knew i sensed sexual tension

 

 **princesa** : Aleta i literally told you that lean liked keef

 

 **betterthanyou** : still it’s obvious

 

 **memethew** : hehehe are we gonna meddle

 

 **pigeon** : MEDDLE MEDDLE

 

 **aDamn** : huehuehuehue

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : I want to say no but it pains me to have to deal with Keith.

 

 **Hunkalicious** : Well let’s see what they do in the main chat

 

**aDamn to  SUP THOTS**

 

 **aDamn** : keef is fucking red

 

_betterthanyou changed keef’s name to keefers_

 

 **Lean** : huehuehuehue ok my turnnnnn keef truth or dare

 

 **keefers** : do I have to

 

 **aDamn** : yea

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : Akira 네가 겁쟁이라고 엄마 한테 말하고 싶니?

 

 **keefers** : fine dare

 

 **Lean** : I dare you to have pidge hack into the intercom and say something bad about a teacher you hate

 

 **keefers** : ok

 

 **pigeon** : im ready when you are

 

 **Lean** : _video of Lance Hunk and Adam (he’s their science teacher) laughing their asses off as Keith tells off homophobic teachers_

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : sigh that’s my brother

 

**Kogane kidz: Axca, Keith, Shiro**

 

 **axe** : _KEITH!!!! THAT WAS BEAUTIFUL!!!_

 

 **knife** : _im happy i actually agreed to the dare Lance gave me thank god i was in Adam’s class_

 

 **axe** : huehuehuehuehue _lance!!!!!_

 

 **knife** : _shut up thot_

 

 **WhatArm** : _I’m not entirely disappointed in you Keith. I’m mad you did go over the intercom but thanks for that. You didn’t have to call out every teacher in the school who’s homophobic._

 

 **knife** : _is that a compliment or not_

 

 **WhatArm** : _I’m not really sure myself. But more importantly, have any of those teachers said or done anything to you before?_

 

 **knife** : _maybe_

 

 **WhatArm** : _Keith_

 

 **knife** : _ok ok yeah they have_

 

**SpaceDaddy to SUP THOTS**

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : _screenshot of previous conversation and translation of what keith said_

 

 **Lean** : who do Papá have to fire?!!?!?!?!

 

 **princesa** : TELL US WHO

 

 **aDamn** : KEITH WE NEED TO KNOW

 

 **betterthanyou** : I WILL FIND AND KILL THEM

 

 **pigeon** : MURDER

 

 **memethew** : OOOOOOOOO MURDER

 

**Leandro to McClain-Sanchez-Serrano Clan**

 

 **Leandro** : _same screenshot Shiro sent and translation_

 

 **Mamá** : Hablaré con tu padre cuando llegue a casa.

 

 **Rachel** : ¿Keith no es tu "rival", Lean?

 

 **Leandro** : cállate

 

 **Veronica** : Pregúntale a Keith quién era. él te dirá Leandro

 

 **Leandro** : sí mismo él a mí me odia

 

 **Allura** : Lean que no odio a todos

 

 **Aleta** : Sólo conocí a keef y es obvio que le gustas mucho

 

 **Mamá** : Quién es este keef?

 

 **Leandro** : hermano del novio de Adam. su nombre es keith. el mismo keith quien dijo a algunos de los profesores son homofóbicos

 

 **Mamá** : Valé.

 

**Lean to SUP THOTS**

 

 **Lean** : Mamá is gonna talk to Papá later

 

 **keefers** : she doesnt have to

 

 **Lean** : too bad

 

_Lean changed their name to Sharpshooter_

 

 **Sharpshooter** : that’s better anyway shall we continue? keefers your turn

 

 **keefers** : shiro truth or dare

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : I’m going to regret it either way so truth.

 

 **keefers** : Tell them about the videos

 

 **SpaceDaddy** : You wouldn’t dare make me.

 

 **Keefers** : oh yes i would

 

**BigBoi to SmolBoi**

 

 **BigBoi** : I HAVEN'T TOLD ANYONE AND I WILL NOT DO IT NOW

 

 **SmolBoi** : oops my fingers slipped

 

**keefers to SUP THOTS**

 

 **keefers** : [ https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNd6TcfLM04 ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kNd6TcfLM04)

 

 **Sharpshooter** : TAKASHI SHIROGAMER!!! huehuehuehue

 

_Sharpshooter changed SpaceDaddy’s name to TAKASHISHIROGAMER_

 

 **aDamn** : huehuehuehuehue that’s adorable

 

 **TAKASHISHIROGAMER** : KEITH

 

 **keefers** : oops

 

 **Sharpshooter** : beautiful truly beautiful

 

 **betterthanyou** : oooooohhhhhh

 

 **pigeon** : huehuehue thasnk

 

 **Sharpshooter** : thasnk

 

 **Hunkalicious** : thasnk

 

 **memethew** : thasnk

 

 **princesa** : thasnk

 

 **betterthanyou** : thasnk

 

 **aDamn** : thasnk

 

 **TAKASHISHIROGAMER** : thasnk

 

 **pigeon** : i regret everything ( ✧≖ ͜ʖ≖)╭∩╮

 

 **Sharpshooter** : shiro ur turn

 

 **TAKASHISHIROGAMER** : Adam, truth or dare?

 

 **aDamn** : hmmmmmmm dare

 

 **TAKASHISHIROGAMER** : I dare you to turn around.

 

 **aDamn** : ok……..

 

 **Sharpshooter** : _video of shiro on one knee behind Adam in the middle of him explaining sciencey things and Adam breaking down in tears saying yes over and over._

 

 **aDamn** : TAKASHI!!!!! LANCE DID YOU SET THIS UP SO HE WOULD ASK?????

 

 **Sharpshooter** : ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

 

 **betterthanyou** : awwwww

 

 **princesa** : me and Aleta are comingggg

 

 **Hunkalicious** : The whole class gasped and Adashi is making out

 

 **keefers** : so that was the surprise

 

 **Sharpshooter** : pidge get your gremlin self down here

 

 **memethew** : y’all i’m hereeee

 

 **pigeon** : i’m on my way and i hacked into the intercom

 

 **betterthanyou** : we’re here bitchessss

 

**Queen to Hoeee**

 

 **Queen** : you didn’t tell me james was in your science class! has he done anything?!?!?!!!!

 

 **Hoeee** : not lately but now he’s staring at you and leta he has liked you for a while and now he’s confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conversations with just Shiro and Keith and the Kogane Kidz are in Korean and "singa" (singar) is Cuban slang for fuck. If any of the Spanish is wrong dont be afraid to tell me!
> 
> I know this sucks. Please help me.


	2. In The Classroom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In Adam's Classroom

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the first real plot point

THE CLASSROOM

Allura and Aleta walked in the room and James, the whitest white boi after lowhore, stared.

Lance smirks, “Leta, Lura!!! you’re here!” Aleta saw all the weird looks she’s getting. “Hi everyone! Yes, there’s another McClain-Sanchez-Serrano. I’m Allura’s twin and if you have a problem with me or my family, I will hurt you.”

James stood up, “Why are there so many fags in the mayor’s family?” All the people at the front of the room (the Holt siblings had arrived just in time to here James) turned around with murderous looks on their faces.

Lance was the first to speak, “What the fuck did you just say you homophobic shitbag?” Keith stalked closer with his twin, Axca, who is in the class with them, behind him. Pidge and Matt turned, for Pidge was on his back, with vicious looks on their faces. A/N Matt works at a lab near the school and is there sometimes. The class was completely silent. Shiro’s eyes shone with a murderous gleam. Hunk looked like he wanted to pummel James. The McClain-Sanchez-Serrano kids’ marks glowed, even Lance’s were glowing through his makeup.

Aleta was first to speak after Lance, “Le haré saber que no nos importa una coño tu opinión sobre cómo vivimos! I don’t care what the fuck you think. We are completely happy with being us and if you have a problem with it talk to the fucking mayor. Thanks.” At that moment, Keith punched James.

The room went silent. The Kogane Twins™️ stood over James. Axca picked him up by the collar easily.

“What the fuck did you say about my future in-laws you white trash?”

James holds his broken and bloody nose. “I was just asking why there are so many fags in the family of the most powerful man in the city of Altea.” Axca punches him in the stomach and Keith said, “I don’t know if you know this but your best friends aren’t straight. Kinkade is gay and Ina is queer. You need to open your fucking eyes.” James just stared at the Twins™️.

“W-what? I-i-i thought Kinkade was straight.”

Lance piped up, “That smooth chocolate bar definitely isn’t straight. He gives a damn good blowjob.” The class laughed.

Shiro smacked Lance upside the head, “Shut up Leandro.”

Lance yelped, “What the fuck Shiro?! No one knows my full name you fucktwad!” All the people at the front of the room laughed.

Elaine said, “Leandro Alejandro Nemesio Carlos Espinosa McClain-Sanchez-Serrano, disrespect James, not your future brother-in-law.” “You got it Leta. Yo, Whitey McWhite, if you disrespect my family again, I will not be afraid to let Keith and Axca kill you, me comprendes, pendejo?” James nodded. Axca just kept him in the same position, looking at him with vicious eyes.

“And we’ll make it a long painful death.” Keith nodded in agreement.

Superintendent Alfor came over the intercom. “Will all the McClain-Sanchez-Serrano kids, including teachers there is a sub on the way, the Koganes, Shiro too, and the Holts, and Hunk Garrett come to my office? Everyone have a good day.”

The phone in room then rings, and Adam runs and answers.  
“Professor Adam… yes… I’ll tell him… okay bye Papá,” he hangs up the phone, “Griffin come with us.” James moaned in acknowledgment. Pidge snickered, “Not that kind of come.” The group laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. Please save me and comment
> 
> A/N The Kogane Twins™️ have a REPUTATION. And they’re gay, Asian (Korean & Japanese), and popular.


	3. In Alfor's Office

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They are talkin' to Alfor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry after this chapter it will go back to a chat format!

IN THE SUPERINTENDENT’S OFFICE  
Alfor smiles as his kids and the other people called down entered his office. 

“Hello. Can you organize yourselves by family, please,” he pauses while they all shuffled quietly. “Vale. Let’s start with Adam and Shiro. Finally, you’re engaged. I’ve been waiting.” Adam and Shiro blush. 

Alfor smiled. “Now James, I was informed that you insulted mi familia. And I take insults to mi familia very seriously, especially when it has to do with my children’s sexualities and gender identities. So why did you say what you said?” 

James said defiantly, “What about the fact that the Twins™️ punched me twice?” 

“I asked you a question and you didn’t answer. Try again or I will expel you on the spot.” 

“Ummm I said that because… fuck all the McClain-Sanchez-Serranos.” 

The Kogayne Twins™ heard what James had mumbled and Keith immediately told Alfor, smirking, “Sir, James just gave the reason of, and I quote, ‘fuck all the McClain-Sanchez-Serranos’. He doesn’t like your family, sir.” 

Alfor looked at James with pure hatred and mumbled, “Puerco ignorante. Anyway, Mr. Griffin, you need to go to guidance and talk to Mr. Thace. Get out of my office.” James walked with all eyes on his back. 

Aleta piped up, “Papá, are we gonna discuss the homophobia in the district? I know today is my first day here, but I won’t stand for esta mierda homofóbica.” All the McClain-Sanchez-Serranos, Holts, the Kogayne Twins™️, Hunk, and Shiro nodded in agreement. Alfor sighed, “ Of course we are. Let’s start with Amado. Son, have any of your coworkers done anything?”

“Sí papá, Iverson and Sanda have,” Adam responded quickly. 

“Vale. what have they said to or about you?”

"Iverson has called me a faggot to my face and to other people. Sanda is, for a lack of a better word, a bitch towards me. They torture all of our family members in class and during school.”

"I will talk to them then. Does anyone else have someone who has bothered them?"

Lance raised his hand and said, "Lotor has made Allura, Rachel, Marco, Luis, Pidge, Keith, Adam, ‘cause he’s in one of his classes, and I very uncomfortable on multiple occasions and James, Iverson, Sanda, oh and Sendak have too.”

Pidge then said, “Lotor keeps dead naming me and so do Iverson and Sendak. Sanda respects my name but not so much my pronouns. PLus a lot of the ‘jocks’ harass me about not having sex. They say, ‘how do you know you don't like sex if you haven't had it?’ Usually, the GangTM is with me, so it's okay. They usually defend me and get them to go away."

Keith went next, “Sendak, Sanda, Iverson and a lot of the student body are typically homophobic. Most of the other students are scared of me and Acxa though, so they don't even talk to us. James just can't get it through his thick skull that his friends have feelings too. He didn't even realize that his best friend is gay. It took me telling him and then Lance commenting that Kinkade gives good blowjobs for him to realize and he still made shitty comments.”

Allura spoke next, “Teachers that the others mentioned did the same to me and also Nyma and Rolo bother me and I’m sure the others, too. Nyma dated Lean, handcuffed him to a tree, played with his emotions, belittle him and was just trying to get back at him for Rolo, her boyfriend at the time and now.”

Lance, having been standing near Aleta, curled up into a ball. Aleta stroked his hair lightly, “Respira, relájate porfa. Sé que esto te duele pero tienes que ser fuerte.”

Lance looks up at her, “Sé que ya debería haberlo superado, pero no puedo dejarlo pasar. Dolió demasiado.”

“Sé que Lancito. Solo trato de hablar con papá sobre eso.”

“Vale. Papá, Nyma… she tried to control me and then got mad at me for me being bisexual and wearing more feminine clothes… and other things I don’t want to talk about.”

Alfor nodded solemnly, “Mijo thank you for telling me. And you do not have to share anything if you don’t want to. Vale, is there anything else?”

Hunk, nervously, murmured, “Ummm, sometimes the football team has does… stuff to me when I’m alone.”

Alfor asked, “What stuff do they do?”

“They ask me where my faggot and t-ttranny friends are. They say that I’m pathetic for not standing up for myself and relying on them to defend me.”

“Vale. you can all go back class.”

They all left the office.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N Thace is a guidance counselor.
> 
> Leave comments and kudos!


	4. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I have news!!
> 
>  
> 
> It's good (I think:))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read everything!!!!!!!!

Hello! It’s me, the author! 

So my life has been hectic lately and I haven't been able to update, sorry. I am also unhappy with this work itself, so I am going to take the time to rework this piece. Feel free to comment on this any ideas for this rewrite or future works! I also will be working on a PJO piece that will be published in a few weeks to a month. In the meanwhile check out my Tumblr (linked in endnotes). Thanks for sticking with me! Bye!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard

**Author's Note:**

> I know this sucks. Please help me.
> 
> Also: should i write a prologue of how they all met?


End file.
